Let's have some fun
by FanMic
Summary: Nick (my OC) got a summer job at the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. On the first night he learns that the animatronics are trying to stuff him in a suit. Unlike other poeple that after the first night (or minutes) they run, Nick will not go down with out a fight. Along the way he actually makes a freind or two. (rated T for future swearing and will have some action)
1. Night 1:The Begining

**Hey guys I'm back I had to delete the other story due to the fact that it was terrible. So I'm starting out fresh with a new story that I hope you'll be ok with. It is Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with a "small" twist ^_^. I'll be using my other OC. So enjoy! *all animatronics standing behind me* Uh I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2 only my OC. *they all nodded and walked away* the phone calls will be directly from the game BTW.**

**Night 1: The Beginning **

It was 1:00 of the afternoon. All the children and even the teens and adults are having a good time. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria reopened with new and "better" versions of the original crew. New Freddy, a bear with brown fur, a top hat, a red bow on his neck, and a mic on his hand, was singing. New Bonnie, a purple rabbit was playing on his guitar. Chica, a chicken with orange legs feet and beck, and an apron that says 'Let's Eat'. The pizzeria also had toy versions of them; a new animatronic called Balloon Boy that hands out balloons at kids, and a puppet.

"Ok kids it's time to go." said the new Freddy. All the children (and some of the teens) sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry we will see you all tomorrow!" said the new Chica. All of the customers left. One of them didn't. "Ah you're here." said the boss. "Well I need to see on what I'm looking after." stated the man. His name is Nick. An average 20 year old with brown hair, a red shirt, blue jeans, brown eyes and some sports shoes, and very good when it comes to defending himself and others. The animatronics were listening to their conversation. "Be here at 10 p.m. ok." said the boss. "You got it."

Before Nick left he took a look at the animatronics. He saw Toy Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Foxy has all messed up due to the fact that she's now a dissemble and reassemble toy, so he called it, "The Mangle." Nick made a quick trip to the parts and services room and saw the old versions. Bonnie had most of the head taken apart, Chica had her cupcake taken apart, Freddy had some showing wires, and Foxy didn't look that different. Nick bends over to Foxy. "You don't look that different you know, but I still proffered you over the other one." Nick took a look at Bonnie, and saw his eyes glow a dim red. Nick shook his head and left the room. He thought Balloon Boy was cute and the puppet was creepy. "Ok se ya tomorrow!" cheered the boss and Nick left.

**The first Night.**

Nick arrived at the pizzeria with the keys to the place. Once he opened the door Nick gave a sigh. "Honestly who would break in a pizzeria?" Nick closed the door and walked to the office. It was somewhat big, with a desk, a chair, flashlight, a tablet with the cameras, and very distinctive things. "A Freddy mask a, button that lights the vent entrance and the puppet box." The phone rang and went to voicemail. _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_ Nick shrugged. _"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Nick took a quick glance through all the cameras and stopped at the stage. "Wait Toy Bonnie is gone." He said to himself.

"_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know." _Nick turned to the phone. _"Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company." _Nick turned to the cameras. New Chica was facing the cameras. "Yeah I think I know why." Nick turned to the clock. It was only one in the morning. _"Uh… that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all safety. _

Nick saw that Toy Bonnie was in the vents and New Chica in the kitchen. "Well it doesn't seem that safe to me."

"_They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat." _ "Yeah very 'neat'." Nick sarcastically said. The Mangle is now gone and Nick is sweating like crazy.

"_But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away." _"Then why are they not working on the police or, or the military?" Nick said in a shaky tone.

"_Heck, we should be paying them to guard you." _And alarm showed in the tablet. Toy bonnie was in getting in the room. Nick instinctively put on the Freddy mask and waited. Till Toy Bonnie was gone. _"Uh, now that being said no new system's without it's… kinks." "Yeah they should be paying them to guard me." _Nick said on his head_. _Toy Bonnie was gone. Nick took of the mask. _"Uh…you're only the second guard to work at that location." "_What happened to the first one?" asked Nick._ "Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions." _

"I think I know them." Nick said as he saw the door to Parts and Services open and The Mangle in the vents.

"_Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey lucky you, right?" _"Yeah right!" Nick yelled. The Mangle was at the entrance and Nick put one the mask. _"Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." _ "I can see that." The Mangle narrowed her eyes and gave a small glance and left. Nick took of the mask.

**2:00**

"_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible." _"Nothing is impossible."

The phone guy explained the "solution" to everything. Wound up the Music Box, put on mask if the other animatronics try to get in the office, and problem "solved".

Nick was doing as instructed. Sometimes he would see Toy Chica and other times he saw Old Bonnie. "If only I knew what was up I would never accepted this job." He flipped through the cameras and saw the box getting unwound and did as instructed.

**6:00 A.M.**

It was day the children came in with a 'YAY'. All the animatronics were in their places. Nick got up and walked to the new versions and said. "Well played robots, but I'm not going down without a fight." New Freddy got close to his face and whispered. "I'll make sure to tell my friends about this."

The boss came in and asked, "Was everything all right." He said shaking "Yeah no problems" Nick turned to the moving animatronics "actually I might have some fun." Nick walked away and drove to his house. Once he got home he pressed a secret button. "Let the games begin."

**So how was that for the first chapter? Some of you may already know where this is going. I had this idea for a while so hope you like this one. **


	2. Night 2-3: The fight of the night guard

**So how was that? I am positive that this fanfic will be better. Get ready for some fun.**

**Night 2-3: The fight of the night guard.**

It was 10:00 Nick was sitting in the office, waiting for the next call Phone Guy will make. Nick had a confident look on his face, for that he will make sure the animatronics will have "fun". The phone rang and went to voice mail.

"_Ah, hello, hello. See I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! " _

"Yay me."

"_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, does are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them… uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? " _

"He got that right." Nick shrugged and took a look at the cameras. Nothing yet.

"_The smell… uh, the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. _

The phone kept on blabbering about the old versions. Nick stopped dead when he heard about old Foxy.

"_Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy uh… I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy .Uh, if for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time"._

**12:00**

"So, the Freddy head trick might not work with the old Foxy, flash light at him, it will not work with the puppet, yeah this will be fun." Nick stated. He looked through the cameras and saw Toy Chica out of place. "Now where are you duck face?" Nick looked through the cameras again and Toy Chica was at the vents. He got his bag and set a trap.

"_What did Freddy meant by he won't give up without a fight." _Toy Chica thought. She got out and saw that Nick didn't have the mask on. She screamed and was heard all over the pizzeria.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't survive." Replied New Freddy.

**3:00**__

It has been three hours since Toy Chica got Nick. "Um, Toy Chica isn't back yet." stated the scared Toy Bonnie. "I know." said Toy Freddy.

"We should check."

"You go."

"No!"

"Fine." Toy Freddy got out of his place. "I thought you where useful."

"Now wait a minute! I'll go!" Toy Bonnie yelled and left.

"Works every time."

Toy Bonnie walked to the hallway and to the office. When she got their it was empty. Toy Bonnie looked around and went to the table. "Where is he?" asked Toy Bonnie to herself. She notices the tablet was at the Prize Counter and the Marionette was still asleep. "How does he do that?" Toy Bonnie decided to look over the cameras. She saw Toy Bonnie saw Toy Chica at the kitchen but, without her beck. "Why is she their and what happened to her beck?" TB flashed the light and saw Nick. TB jumped a little. Nick let go of TC (who was deactivated) and walked to the camera. He placed a paper that said. **Your Next**.

TB gasped and ran out of the office. She stumbled at Nick holding a shot gun between Tb's eyes. "Look I told Freddy I won't go down without a fight." Nick said. "We will get you." TB responded. Nick got close to her face. "I'll love to see you try."

TB grabbed the gun and pointed at Nick. "Now what ya going to do?" asked TB cockily "Come-on we can settle this." Nick said sweating. TB pulled the trigger.

***CLICK***

"Wait what?! The gun is empty!?" TB yelled. Nick grabbed her by the ears and threw her across the hall. TB landed in front of the stage. "TB what's wrong!? Where's TC?!" asked NB. "The night guard, He's gone nuts!" TB yelled. Nick's head popped out of the shadows. "I prefer the term gone wild." Nick stated and pulled TB to the shadows. "No let me go please! WAAAA!" TB yelled as she was leaving scratch marks on the floor. The remaining animatronics could only see sparks. After a few seconds of silence TB's head rolled out. "See I told you I wouldn't go down without a fight." Nick said throwing the robotic body. "Toy Chica is at the kitchen. Don't worry she's still in one piece… more or less." New Freddy was going to attack him until was stopped when Nick took out the same shot gun only loaded. "Look, I'm not stuck here with you guys for five nights, no-no. YOU guys are stuck in here for five nights with me!" Nick put down the gun. "Its 2 hours till six, so I can finish you guys of right now, or I go get TC fix TB and go to my office WITHOUT any more interruptions." Nick said. Everyone said fine. Nick fixed TB and reactivated TC.

**Night 3**

The phone guy explained once again everything, the mangle, the box, foxy and stuff. "I kinda feel bad for the Mangle now." Nick was looking through the cameras and saw Foxy was gone. "Those guys never learn." Nick waited till Foxy showed up. "FREEDOM!" Foxy yelled and leaped to Nick. Foxy landed on Nick. "Wait what is this?" Foxy ask as he poked the UN moving guard. "FREEDOM!" Nick taunted as he fell from the roof. Nick tied Foxy in chains. "Where do you get the chains!?" asked Foxy. "I got my ways." Nick sorted to the cameras with Foxy on a chair. "So what have you been up to lately?" asked Foxy. "If you want to know, I've been looking closely at every one of you." Nick answered.

He was repeating everything except the put on the head part. It was 3:00 and Nick had caught a smell that almost made him loose his dinner (he had to eat something) "Aw what's that smell?!" Nick got up and walked to Foxy. "Hey it might be me." stated Foxy. Nick took a sniff. "No it's not you, this one smell worst." Nick left the office dragging Foxy. They stumbled with the other animatronic and asked. "Dude we are animatronics, we can't smell." stated TB. Nick with Foxy behind him stopped at the boy's bathroom. Nick entered the bathroom and stopped at the middle one. "Um you open it." Nick said to Foxy. "I'm tied remember." stated Foxy. "Oh right." Nick slowly opened the door. Nick threw up on Foxy… twice. "What do they serve on that pizza!?" Nick said feeling sick. "Maybe someone had diarrhea." Foxy said with a chuckle. "Shut up."

Foxy and Nick made an agreement. They shook hands and Foxy left. Nick had heard of the missing children and felt sorry for them. Not even five minutes had passed and Nick had saw something come out of the old animatronics. Nick got the gun and walked to the 'Parts and Services' room. He slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. Nick saw blood come out of the old versions. "Hey you four wake up!" Nick commanded and the old animatronics activated. "Please don't kill us!" Old Chica pleaded. "I'm not going to kill you." Nick said and remembered that the bodies of the children were never found. "Maybe someone else did that." Nick stated. The old versions looked confused. "What do you mean?" asked Old Freddy. "Just think about it. Five children were killed on the old pizzeria and, the bodies were never found." The old animatronics got what he meant. Nick slowly took apart Old Freddy leaving nothing but the endoskeleton. Except that it had very small pieces of flesh. Nick threw up on Foxy again. "C'mon! What the hell." Foxy said angrily. "Sorry." Nick replied as he was about to through up again.

Foxy ran out of the room and hid on the bathroom. "Heh, heh." Foxy gave a sigh of relief. He turned around and got greeted by a splat of vomit. "How does he do that?" (Yeah Fairy Odd Parents reference!) It was now 6:00 and everyone went to place. "Ok I will find out more about this ok?" Nick said to the old animatronics. He met up with his boss. "Hey, I hope you didn't have any problems?" asked the boss sweating. "Not really, but I do want to know," Nick got to the man's ear "more about the missing children."

**Oh shnap! May be messing up the whole story line of the missing children and al that but, that's what happens when you don't really play the games directly. See ya guys later**


	3. Night 4: The Mystery

**Chapter 3 is on enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The mystery of the missing children.**

**12:00 A.M.**

Nick was in the office, waiting for the next phone call. _"After this phone call is done, I'll talk to the animatronics." _Nick told himself crossing his arms. The phone rang and went to voice mail.

"_Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there nice four! I told you you'll get the hang of it!" _

"Of course I got the hang of it!"

"_Ok so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an investigation going on."_

"What type of investigation?"

"_Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days… I don't know. I want to emphasize though that is really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes."_

"Close for a few days huh. And of course they deny any wrong doing!" Nick yelled throwing his arms around."

"_Uh… It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems… we're not sure."_

"What do you mean you're not sure!?"

"_But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just… stare. Uh… anyway hang tight. It'll all pass. Good Night!"_

**2:00 A.M.**

Nick sat their thinking about what to do. "Great know I have other stuff to worry about." Nick said and took a look at the cameras. The old versions are up, but are waiting for Nick to come. While the rest, they are on the move. "Mine as well go now." Nick sighed grabbed his MK-48 and walked to the 'Pars and Services' room. **(Does he have the right of owning all those weapons?)**

Phone Guy was right, the new versions did stare. Nick had a chill go through his spine. Once he got to the room the old versions were off. "Um, guys. I found out more about what happened to you." Nick was worried for them, knowing more about what happened made him break a tear or two.

_Flashback_

"_That's what happened to the children." The boss said. Nick was surprised. "What kind of sick psycho kills 5 children?" Nick whispered. The boss ordered him to leave the office. Once Nick left the boss had an evil smile. "What should we do to him?" asked a shadow. "He's suspecting too much." said the boss. "Did you do what I asked?" _

"_Yes. Their facial recognition systems are hacked." Said another shadow. "Eliminate him as soon as possible." Commanded the boss. The two figures nodded. One of them left the door, while the other one __levitated __to the vents. "He won't survive tonight." The boss said breaking to an evil laugh._

_End of Flashback_

Nick did everything he could to activate them. Shaking them, hit their heads and even checked their insides. Once again Nick threw up on Foxy. "C'mon dude, again!?" Foxy replied angrily. "Heh heh. Sorry, again." Nick said sweat dropping. The other animatronics activated. "Did you found anything about our past lives?" Chica said sadly. Nick sighed. "This is what I found out."

**(If you don't know something about the missing children, you may not understand or care)**

"A few years ago in another restaurant, everything went well when someone dressed as Freddy lured 5 children in the back room. Possibly you guys. In the spot that person killed the children. The suspect did get what he deserved but…" Nick stopped.

"What, what!" Bonnie said in suspense. "The bodies were never found." Nick said frowning. The old animatronics seemed confused. "Wait but then where's the other body?" asked Freddy. "Oh I'm not done yet. Soon after the pizzeria had sanitation problems. An odor came from the animatronics, as well as blood and mucus coming out of their mouths and eyes. About the other body, I don't know." Nick finished.

Suddenly the door slammed open reviling, The Marionette. "You know far too much!" He yelled and leaped to Nick. Nick using the gun as a bat hit the puppet in the face. "You stupid puppet! What do you know about the children!?" Nick yelled. "Tell us!" Demanded Foxy. The Marionette stood up. "Make me." He said. **(Or shall I say she) **"Very well then." Nick grabbed the strings holding the demonic puppet. "You have five seconds before I cut the strings off and burn you." Nick threatened. "What are you going to use to cut them?" asked Old Chica. "Foxy's hook." Nick said.

**5**

"I'll never tell." The puppet said angrily. "Foxy cut off the string holding the right arm." Nick said and Foxy did as told.

**4**

"C'mon you can avoid this." OB said crossing his arms. (If he had the other one). "Never!" yelled The Marionette. Foxy cut off the one holding the left arm.

**3**

"You ready?" asked OC. "I'll never tell!"

**2**

The Marionette gave a screech, making Nicks ears bleed. "What in the hell!?" Nick yelled. Suddenly the toy versions came in. "You guys better stay there, or we will have to kill him." Mangle said holding Nick by his shirt. "You monsters!" OF yelled out. "NO! HE'S THE MONSTER!" yelled the puppet. "How is he the monster!?" Yelled Foxy. "Because he is the one took your lives!" yelled TF. "LIES!" Nick said kicking Mangle in the face making her let Nick go. "How can he be the one?!" yelled OB. "Look at him! He is an adult, is wearing purple and has a badge on! The same thing that the one that killed you wore!" stated TC. "Well speaking of coincidence." Nick chuckled. "BUT, this happened a few years ago. I was like… 15 or so." Nick stated. "Liar!" The Marionette leaped to Nick, grabbing him by the head. "Hey let him go!" demanded OF and grabbed the puppet by the leg. "Oh no you don't!" said TB and attacked OF.

Everything went to total chaos. "You won't get away with this motherf***er !" yelled the puppet. "Such language!" yelled OB. "You will never win!" screamed Mangle. Nick exchanged looks with the old animatronics. Foxy manage to run to the office and came back with the bag. "What's in the bag?" asked NF. Nick grinned and took out brass knuckles, katanas, gauntlets and dual pistols. "Wait you have all of that in this bag?" NC asked shockingly. "Yes yes I did." Nick smirked. He tossed the katanas to OC, the brass knuckles to OB, and the dual pistols to OF, Foxy has a hook so he's technically armed. **(Nick is so badass he owns all those weapons)**

Choose your destiny from mortal kombat nine starts playing in the background

Random announcer: FIGHT! **(It's an eight vs five fight)**

Nick punched Mangle with the gauntlets making her go back. Mangle went up the roof and tried to take a bite on Nick. Fortunately, Nick moved and pulled Mangle down and punched her head off. (the little one). New Freddy and Toy Freddy went on each side of Old Freddy. OF shot them with the pistols making hole threw their eyes. OC, slashed away as her other versions tried to get close. Foxy and OB were back to back as TB and NB got closer. "You better give up, you useless counterpart." Teased NB. Foxy and OB nodded and locked arms. Foxy lifted OB on his back and swinged the old animatronic around. OB kicked NB and TB in their faces making them spark a little. Mangle had gotten a grip of Nick and opened her mouth to bite his face. Nick reached for a grenade and shoved it to Mangle's mouth. Mangle let go of Nick. "Take cover!" Everyone went away and Mangle exploded.

**3:00 A.M**

"STOP!" yelled a voice. Everyone froze and looked their right. It was…

**Cliffhangar!**


End file.
